


Worth it, worth of you, worth of everything

by Tirsk99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chris flirting, Crying Katsuki Yuuri, Crying Victor Nikiforov, Happy Ending, Hurt Katsuki Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Kissing, Love, M/M, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Semi-Public Sex, Top Victor Nikiforov, Trauma, True Love, Worried Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirsk99/pseuds/Tirsk99
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are happily married and deeply in love. Life, however, has its plans to come in their way. After they discover that Yuuri is in great danger Victor is ready to do anything to save the love of his life.





	1. So it starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! :D This is my first "proper" fic and I'm so excited.  
> Hopefully you like it and kudos and comments are always welcome <3
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language but I promise I'll do my best :)

"Thank you", Chris purred winking at Yuuri who giggled. Victor looked at them counting to ten because he knew that his husband was just playing along. Still it didn't stop Victor from being a little bit jealous. Yuuri was too hot for his own good and he usually was flirted with by random men and women. It wasn't his fault of course and Victor trusted him perfectly. He just couldn't say the same about other people. Chris wasn't too bad though because he was a teaser by nature. Plus, they were best friends.  
But now Chris' hand traveled along Yuuri's arm towards his hips. Nope, the line wasn't endless. Victor coughed catching both men's attention. Chris only smiled with all his teeth innocently. Yuuri moved next to his husband and gave a quick peck on his cheek. That calmed Victor down like magic.  
"Ready to go in?" he asked slipping his arm around Yuuri's waist.  
"Yeah", he answered and the couple entered the bar after Chris.  
The bar was dark and surprisingly quiet. People were chatting happily but not with usual high volume which was caused by alcohol. The trio ordered drinks and sat down on the sofas. Yuuri relaxed and leaned to Victor closing his eyes. The other looked at him curiously.  
"You tired?" he asked. Yuuri only nodded keeping his eyes closed.  
"That's a shame. I was planning to get you on a round of dance-off", Chris said twisting his face in fake sadness. Yuuri laughed at his comment.  
"I think it wouldn't have happened even if I was perky. Last time was enough for me", he answered.  
"Okay, but remember that I'm always available if you change your mind", Victor let out a sharp breath at his friend's comment.  
"He's still wearing his ring you know", the Russian hinted nodding in the direction of Yuuri's left hand where the golden ring glimmered despite the dim lightning.  
"I'm painfully aware", Chris stated. That's when Yuuri opened his eyes.  
"You two can be so childish sometimes", he said shaking his head.  
"He started", the two men said in unison. Yuuri couldn't stop his laughter.  
“I need to pee. Try to act like grownups while I’m gone”, he kissed Victor slowly on the lips before walked away hips swinging. Victor cursed his husband because he knew that Yuuri was well aware how irresistible he looked walking like that. He peeled his gaze from Yuuri’s ass to look at Chris who smirked knowingly.  
“You’re so weak for him”, he said.  
“I’m not blaming you though”, Chris continued and took a sip from his drink.  
“I have an idea. I bet for 50 dollars that you can’t keep yourself from flirting with him for forty-eight hours”, Victor suggested. Chris put his finger on his chin thoughtfully.  
“It’s going to be hard but deal”, he announced finally. They shook hands.  
If this works I’ll have two days without having to keep Chris in check, Victor thought to himself. 

Yuuri had just stepped out of the restroom when a drunken man grabbed his wrist. The Japanese man gasped surprised but relaxed when he saw how harmless he seemed.  
“Hello beautiful. Would you like to have a drink?” the man slurred. Yuuri smiled politely.  
“No thank you. I already have a drink”, he answered.  
“Maybe a dance then?” the man continued trying to put his hand on Yuuri’s hip but the other slapped it away.  
“Sorry, I’m having that drink with someone”, Yuuri started to get a little bit nervous as the man’s hold tightened.  
“I guess they wouldn’t mind”, he leaned closer and Yuuri could smell the bitter scent of vodka.  
“Listen, they will mind a lot so would you let go of me”, Yuuri asked still politely. The man snorted and didn’t let go but pinned Yuuri against the wall.  
“You think you can say no to anyone just because you’re pretty. Let me clear this for you. You’re nothing but a whore and people like you should be put in the darkest place on earth”, the man’s words stung a lot and made Yuuri speechless. Who was this man and how could he say something like that?  
Yuuri opened his mouth to say something but suddenly a security guard came behind the man holding him.  
“Is there a problem, sir?” he asked looking at Yuuri. The man released him and turned to look at the guard.  
“No there isn’t”, he said and took last glance at the brunette.  
“Whore”, he whispered under his breath.  
“That’s enough or do I have to arrest you?”  
“I’m going, I’m going”, the man grunted and left. Yuuri released a breath he didn’t notice he was holding.  
“You okay?” he jumped at the sudden question.  
“Um y-yes. Thanks for helping”, Yuuri was really grateful. The guard smiled gently.  
“Not a problem. Are you here alone?” he asked.  
“No, my husband is there”, Yuuri said gesturing to the right direction.  
“I’ll walk you there”, Yuuri didn’t stop him when they started to walk.  
When they arrived at the table Victor and Chris both looked at them surprised.  
“Everything okay?” Victor was first to react.  
“It is now. He was harassed by someone so I wanted to be sure he wasn’t alone”, the guard answered and then nodded leaving the three of them. Victor got up immediately and pulled his husband into tight embrace. Yuuri leaned into him happily.  
“Are you okay?” Victor asked concerned. Yuuri nodded.  
“He was just very drunk and pinned me against the wall but he didn’t have time to do anything”, he said. Victor sat down pulling Yuuri into his lap.  
“Nothing else?” Victor confirmed.  
“Just talking”, Yuuri swallowed nervously. He felt Victor tense underneath him.  
“What did he say?”  
“It doesn’t matter”, as Yuuri said that Victor looked straight into his brown eyes.  
“It matters to me”, he said simply.  
“He just… he said that I’m just a whore who can’t say no to everyone”, Yuuri didn’t dare to look at Victor. He felt embarrassed and tears burned behind his eyes. Victor was shocked and angry at those words but he made himself to calm down. He cupped Yuuri’s face gently kissing away tears that made their way on his cheeks.  
“Shush my love. You know that’s bullshit, don’t you?” Victor said soothingly. The other nodded again.  
“I know but it still hurt”, he explained. Victor’s heart broke at the weakness of his voice. Yuuri had always been very shy and self-conscious so when they got together it had taken time for Victor to gain his trust completely.  
“And you have right to be hurt. That bastard deserves a punch in the face”, Victor threatened. Yuuri smiled a little at that. He loved the way Victor cared about him. He always made sure Yuuri was okay and happy. Every time the Japanese man was feeling upset Victor would take him into his arms and kiss the pain away.  
“I love you”, he whispered. Victor kissed his forehead and then rested his own against it.  
“I love you too, moya lyubov”, he answered. They heard Chris coughing awkwardly and looked at his direction.  
“I’m sorry to disturb you but I assume that neither of you have the mood for drinking anymore”, he said smiling sadly. Yuuri blinked confused by Chris’ uncharacteristic comment. Victor mentally smirked.  
“You’re right we should go back home”, he agreed before Yuuri could say anything.  
They rose and Victor didn’t put Yuuri down but instead kept him in his arms against his chest. If Yuuri was about to protest he was silenced by Victor’s lips against his. They kissed lovingly and not even Chris had the heart to interrupt them. When the trio finally left the bar Yuuri rested his head against his husband’s shoulder. The walk wasn’t long but still the Japanese man managed to fall asleep in the arms of his true love.


	2. Overreacting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri have a little argument but making up is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I'm veeery nervous about this chapter but it was interesting to write :D  
> Hopefully you'll like it <3

Back at their apartment Victor had put Yuuri to bed not wanting to wake him. After that, he sat down on the sofa and tried to watch tv not really interested. He just thought about the man who had hurt his Yuuri. He couldn’t understand how anyone could say something like that to Yuuri who was so innocent and owned the purest heart Victor had ever known. His phone buzzled suddenly and he saw a text from Chris asking if everything was okay. Victor responded quickly assuring that they’d be fine.   
The Russian closed his eyes for a second but he didn’t have the energy to fight the sleep that took him. 

Victor stirred as he heard quiet voice speaking. He stretched his sore muscles from sleeping on the couch and got up. The voice was coming from the bedroom so Victor headed there and opened the door revealing Yuuri sitting on the bed back turned to the door. He was talking to his phone so Victor knocked. Yuuri jumped slightly but turned smiling at his husband who smiled back.   
“Yeah, thanks for calling. Okay bye”, he hung up. Yuuri opened his arms for an invitation which Victor happily accepted. He walked to the Japanese man kissing him gently.  
“Slept well?” Victor asked him when they broke apart. Yuuri nodded and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck.   
“What about you? Why were you on the couch?” Yuuri asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Victor only chuckled.  
“I fell asleep before I could come next to you. Did you miss me?” Victor explained and Yuuri tilted his head to the side adorably.   
“Yes, I’ll always miss my cuddle-bear”, he said and dropped kisses along Victor’s face.   
“Please, you just didn’t call me that”, Victor sighed dramatically and Yuuri giggled. The Russian felt his heart flutter at the sound. On an impulse Victor pulled Yuuri against his chest tightly and hid his head in the crook of the other man’s neck breathing in his scent. He didn’t even realize when a tear fell on Yuuri’s skin which made him furrow his brows.  
“Is everything alright?” Yuuri asked rubbing circles on his back.   
“It’s not fair”, he answered. Yuuri was even more confused by the statement.  
“What isn’t?”  
“You’re too good for this world.”  
“Vitya I love riddles but it’s quite early for my brain to work well enough. Just tell me what’s bothering you”, Yuuri lay a kiss on top of Victor’s head and waited. The other man smiled sadly.  
“I think that it’s not fair how you felt last night. You don’t deserve that, you’re too good for all of that”, Yuuri’s hand stopped circulating as he realized what Victor was talking about. He sighed because he thought they had talked it through already.   
“Baby, I’m okay and I think you’re more hurt than me anyway”, Yuuri chuckled trying to lighten up the mood. Victor’s head snapped up and he looked into his husband’s eyes with a serious expression.   
“You think this is funny? Me worrying about you? Oh, then I’m sorry I did”, he jumped up and stormed out of the room. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to follow and saw the silver-haired man standing in the kitchen.   
“Victor you can’t be serious. It was just one stupid man”, he called from his spot. Victor turned to look at him with blank face.   
“You really don’t respect yourself as much as you should”, the Russian man spoke and Yuuri noticed something weird in his voice. Disappointment? It was something Yuuri couldn’t take. Anger and sadness were bad but this was something worse because the last thing in the world Yuuri wanted was to make Victor disappointed. He shook his head tears in his eyes. No, he thought suddenly. He wouldn’t cry because of this.   
“You’re being over-dramatic! I don’t care about that man anymore because I know he was wrong. And do you know why I know that? Because you tell me every day that I’m worth it, worth of you, worth of everything. But now when I think it’s something I should forget about you won’t let me and you bring it up even though we discussed it”, Yuuri couldn’t keep his voice perfectly low, Yes, he was angry. Not at Victor of course but at the man who had made this so complicated.   
Victor looked stunned and all the words had left him. Yuuri took a deep breath and walked closer to the other man staying few steps further. Victor didn’t look at him anymore but instead his eyes were glued to the floor. Yuuri waited patiently for him to speak.   
And finally, he did.   
“I’m sorry. I have seen your battle with your self-esteem and sometimes I just get protective”, he almost whispered. The Japanese skater closed the gap between them and hugged him. Victor’s own arms raised around Yuuri almost by reflex.   
“And I’m more than grateful for that. But you have to remember I’m not made of glass.”  
“Yeah, I’ll try to remember that”, Victor responded happily. He still couldn’t totally agree but he understood that he had overreacted. Maybe he should make Yuuri see that he was sorry.  
Suddenly a grin spread on his face. He raised Yuuri’s face by his chin and pressed their lips together. It was a romantic kiss until Victor deepened it. Yuuri moaned into his mouth as Victor grabbed his ass with both hands and squeezed. The Russian pulled away from a second and leaned to Yuuri’s ear.  
“Maybe I should apologize properly”, he breathed causing goosebumps go through his husband’s body and then smirked.   
“Yeah, you totally should”, he said suggestively. It was an invitation and Victor didn’t waste time. He lifted Yuuri up bridal style and took him back to the bedroom kissing him all the way there. Yuuri was thrown on the bed and Victor ripped his own clothes away until he was completely naked. Yuuri did the same to his pajama leaving his boxers on and in a second they were kissing passionately. Victor was top of Yuuri and took both other man’s hands pinning them against the mattress above his head.   
Yuuri was squirming under him trying to get friction to his aching member. Victor nibbled Yuuri’s lower lip teasingly knowing how much the other man liked it. Hearing his husband’s whining he pulled away going for his neck. He left marks all over his throat licking them proudly.   
“Victor…”, Yuuri’s word came out hoarsely.   
“Mhmh”, he only answered continuing his teasing.   
“Please, I-I need it.”  
“What do you need?”  
“Damn it Victor please I need you to touch me”, Yuuri was blushing at his impatient pleading. Victor smirked against his skin.   
“Since you asked so nicely I think I’ll obey”, he said and released Yuuri’s hands going down pressing more kisses on his chest and stomach. The Japanese man’s hands tangled in silvery bangs and he was breathing heavily. Finally, he felt Victor’s hand pulling down his boxers but for his disappointment the other man didn’t touch him yet. Yuuri was about to bring his own hand for help but Victor stopped him gently.   
“Love, just relax I’ll make you feel so good”, Victor’s voice didn’t leave room for argument so Yuuri only watched when his husband kissed his thighs and hips until he finally, finally took the head of his cock into his hot mouth.   
Victor relaxed his throat and took him whole. Yuuri’s breath hitched and moans of pleasure escaped his mouth.   
“Nggh yes!” Yuuri cried out. He gripped the sheets trying not to come already. He had to throw his head back and not to look Victor’s head popping up and down on his cock because it was way too hot for him to bear.   
Suddenly Victor pulled away and Yuuri gasped in disagreement when cold air hit his member. He looked at Victor with lustful eyes. Before he could say anything, he felt a finger on his entrance. Okay maybe he could wait for a while longer.   
Victor planted a kiss on Yuuri’s thigh and quickly got up to grab the lube from nightstand returning in a flash between his lover’s legs. He poured a great amount of lube on his fingers and started pushing one of them inside Yuuri’s hole. The Japanese squeezed his eyes shut trying to relax knowing that the pain would fade away quickly. Victor added two more fingers and Yuuri couldn’t help hissing. The other man stilled immediately.  
“Does it hurt?” Victor asked worried that he had rushed too much.  
“A-a little but it’s not too bad. Keep going please”, Yuuri said and Victor nodded continuing but he kept his eyes on the other man’s face to search any signs of pain. When there was none he left himself relax.   
Yuuri grabbed Victor by his neck and pulled him up for a kiss.  
“I’m ready. Make love to me”, he said against his lips. Victor nodded and took his fingers out. Then he raised Yuuri’s legs over his shoulders and added lube on his cock stroking it a few times.   
Eventually Victor started to push himself into his lover slowly. Sweat formed on Yuuri’s forehead as he felt the filling sensation of Victor’s cock inside him.   
When the Russian man was buried deep enough he stopped to catch his breath. Both men needed time to adjust before Victor’s hips started to move at slow phase. They weren’t in a hurry and they wanted to enjoy the moment. Victor always thought that sex wasn’t supposed to be based on any other feeling than love so he liked to keep it intense.  
“Faster”, Yuuri whined moving his hips. Victor smiled gripping Yuuri’s legs tighter and thrusted in forcefully hitting other man’s sweet spot. Yuuri screamed from pleasure and Victor kept his angle. As Yuuri’s screams continued Victor couldn’t hold it back and he came crying out his lover’s name. He also felt Yuuri’s thighs trembling as he came over the edge as well.   
Victor pulled out and collapsed beside his husband who immediately wrapped his arms around him.  
“I love you so much”, Yuuri said still out of breath. Victor kissed him lazily.  
“I love you too honey”, he answered and felt the other snuggling into him with a content sigh. The couple stayed there happily unaware of dangers they were about to face.


	3. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First things go smoothly and suddenly they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is rather short because I didn't know what to do with it but I promise that the next one will be much longer :)

They lay on the bed kissing slowly and just enjoying love between them. It was over noon but they couldn’t care less. Yakov was on a trip to Minnesota to get sponsors for Yuuri and Victor so they didn’t have practice today.  
It had been six months since they moved Detroit to train with Chris, Phichit, Yurio and Otabek. Yakov and Victor were Yrio and Yuuri’s coaches together as Yakov trained Victor. It was the best arrangement they had come up with. The others still had their familiar coaches from previous seasons.  
Yuuri and Victor lived in detached house near center. It wasn’t big but for them it was perfect. It was home.  
“What would you like to do today?” Victor asked breaking the silence caressing Yuuri’s cheek gently.  
“Can we stay in bed forever?” the brunette answered closing his eyes. The other man chuckled.  
“That would be perfect my love but I was thinking we could go out”, Victor said and rubbed their noses together.  
“You know I’ll follow you anyway. Did you have anything specific on your mind?”  
“No but I can come up with something.”  
“Sounds like a date”, Yuuri smiled adorably.  
“It’s a date”, Victor confirmed. Then he rolled over and stood up ignoring Yuuri’s displeased moan.  
“I’m going to take a shower. You coming?” the Russian asked winking at Yuuri who was immediately wide awake and out of bed following his husband into the bathroom.

After a rather long shower the two men decided to get something to eat. Victor was surprisingly good at cooking which was why Yuuri let him handle that.  
“We’re out of milk again”, Victor sighed opening the fridge.  
“I thought you just bought it”, Yuuri answered and raised his eyes from his phone which he was currently scrolling through.  
“I did but apparently  _someone_ had too much coco to drink”, he said eyebrows raised. Yuuri blushed at the comment. He had become a coco-addict and couldn’t deny it.  
“Well, since we don’t have a cow I should go buy some”, Victor walked to grab his coat from the hanger. Yuuri wrapped his arms around him kissing his neck.  
“Don’t be too long, love”, he whispered into Victor’s ear.  
“Of course not. What a bad husband would I be”, he answered facing Yuuri and kissed him deeply before leaving. Yuuri went back to kitchen with intention to read a newspaper so he sat down and started scanning the headlines.

After a few minutes Yuuri heard a knock assuming Victor had come back. He got up from chair and went for the door.  
“Did you forget something?” he said chuckling but quieted as he saw nothing but a package at his feet. There was a text on it saying “For Yuuri”. Yuuri furrowed but lift it up anyway wondering what could be inside it since it was very heavy. He went back inside taking the package to the living room and he put it on table. Curiously Yuuri started opening it but it took time as the package was lined with duct tape.  
Eventually with the help of a knife he got it open and that’s when Yuuri’s blood ran cold. He saw a digital display counting down from ten. It took two seconds for him to react and he grabbed his phone sprinting out of the door.  
Yuuri had managed to escape a few meters when he heard the explosion behind him. It hurt his ears and he felt sharp pieces of glass stinging his arms as they flew in the air. People from their neighborhood were coming out of their houses to see what was going on. Yuuri looked back at his house, his home, which was now on fire. He started sobbing uncontrollably as he watched his and Victor’s home being burned down onto ground.  
It hit him like a whip when he realized that if he had been even a little bit slower he would have been exploded with the house. Yuuri panicked, he got to get away from here. The only thing he could think at that moment was to run. And he did.


	4. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds out about the explosion but where's Yuuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don't know what the heck I'm doing but I kind of like what I've been planning for this story so I'll keep going. I really hope that you like it <3

Victor walked down the street humming happily and carrying a shop bag. He had been quick because he didn’t want to make his husband wait for him. The Russian had decided to get chocolate for Yuuri knowing how much he loved it.  
As he got closer to their house he noticed that something was terribly wrong. There was fire department, police and an ambulance on their street. It took a while for him to realize that they were in front of his house. And looking at the house Victor was sure his heart stopped. There wasn’t a house anymore but shambles of it. He dropped his bag running to the scene.  
“Sir, you can’t go there”, one of the police men said when he approached them.  
“I live here”, he tried but the police didn’t budge. That’s when a thought of Yuuri crossed his mind. Victor looked around frantically not seeing any signs of his husband. He looked at the house again.  
“No…”, he said out loud putting hand on his mouth. He felt his world coming crashing down thinking through the worst scenarios how Yuuri was dead somewhere laying in the ashes.  
“Victor!” his thoughts were interrupted by their neighbor Mrs. Adams who was walking in his direction. She was kind elder woman who always greeted them with a warm smile. This time though she wasn’t smiling but crying. Victor met her halfway taking her hands between his own.  
“Mrs. Adams have you seen Yuuri?” he asked immediately worry pouring from his voice.  
“Yes, he was at the front yard as I heard the explosion”, she answered and Victor’s knees almost gave out from relief.  
“He’s alive, he’s alive”, he repeated to himself.  
“Thank God for that but as I got out he was already running like there was no tomorrow”, she told him with worried eyes. Victor furrowed at that.  
“He must have panicked”, he said thinking where Yuuri could go.  
“Do you have your phone?” Mrs. Adams asked and Victor mentally hit himself. He should have already called Yuuri.  
Victor nodded and pulled his phone out dialing Yuuri’s number with pounding heart. It rang but went to voicemail. A couple more tries but no luck.  
“Damn it! I really hope he has his phone at least”, Victor cursed.  
“But the main thing is that Yuuri is alive”, he continued looking at the house hoping that Yuuri was okay.

  
He didn’t care where he was going because his only destination was to get away. He heard his phone go off multiple times guessing it was Victor who tried to reach him. He was probably worried sick but Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. His mind was only a blurry mess and he tried to think anything rational but it seemed like his brain just wanted him to run until his legs gave out.  
Yuuri was panting and his side hurt but despite the pain he continued. People were watching curiously as he passed them but he didn’t notice. Someone wanted him dead and it was for real. The Japanese skater had received hate messages stealing Victor but they weren’t like this. No one had really done anything like this one had. And the fact that he was so close dying wasn’t helping a bit.  
It took a couple more kilometers until his body just shut down and he collapsed on a bench panting heavily. He threw up from the pain he felt all over his body.  
“Are you okay?” some woman asked him.  
“Yeah, I’m fine”, Yuuri said while knowing how big of a lie it was. The woman nodded and continued her walking. The Japanese man ran fingers through his hair noticing how sweaty it was. He had no idea how long he had run and where he was but it didn’t matter because now he was far more relaxed after the adrenaline had worn out.  
Yuuri sat there for a moment before taking his phone from his pocket. Bunch of missed calls from Victor and a couple of worried messages asking if he was okay. Sighing he pressed Victor’s contact and put phone on his ear.  
It rang once before he picked up.  
“ _Yuuri! Are you okay? Where are you?_ ” Victor’s voice was frantic and Yuuri would’ve laughed at him in any other situation but this wasn’t one of those.  
“Yes, baby I’m okay”, he answered and could hear Victor letting air out.  
“ _I was so scared when I saw the house and at first I thought that you…_ ”, Victor couldn’t finish his sentence and Yuuri felt quilt sting his heart.  
“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened but I just panicked and I had to get away so I started running and… I don’t know”, he tried to explain.  
_“Yeah, Mrs. Adams had saw you and she told me that you had got out. Where are you anyway?_ ” Yuuri was about to answer remembering again that he had no idea where he was.  
“Actually, I don’t know where I am”, he said blushing and Victor laughed quietly.  
“ _Well, check your GBS and call a taxi_ ”, Victor said and Yuuri agreed. He was just about to hung up when Victor stopped him.  
“ _Yuuri what happened? Mrs. Adams told it was an explosion and not just a fire_ ”, he asked. Again, Yuuri felt panic rising in his chest but he took deep breaths to calm himself down.  
“I’ll explain when I get there. Love you”, he said and after Victor’s answer he hung up.  
Checking his GBS he realized that he had run over twenty kilometers. No wonder his legs felt like jelly. Yuuri called a taxi as he was sure where he was and waited for its arriving.

Victor was pacing around their former house’s front yard waiting for Yuuri. Police had secluded the area for investigation. Neighbors’ description of an explosion was taken seriously so they didn’t just dismiss it. Victor hoped that Yuuri was able to explain more details.  
At last a taxi pulled on a pavement and Victor hurried to meet his husband who got out of the car.  
“Victor I don’t have my wallet”, Yuuri said embarrassed but Victor just waved his hand and went to driver’s window to pay. As the car left Victor went back to Yuuri’s side and hugged him tightly against his chest breathing in Yuuri’s familiar scent. Yuuri smiled happily relaxing into his touch but suddenly he felt his arms sting remembering how the windows had pierced his skin.  
“Victor let go”, he said while wanting nothing more than be in his arms but he couldn’t mess Victor’s coat with his blood. Victor pulled away a little hurt and questioning eyes but as Yuuri showed his arms realization hit him.  
“Oh God is that from the explosion?” Victor asked as he gently scanned his arms. He took a tissue from his pocket and started wiping away the blood.  
“Windows shattered and I was too close to the house”, Yuuri said wincing when Victor pulled a big piece of glass out of him.  
“Sorry”, he muttered.  
“It’s okay. What are we going to do? Everything we own is gone”, Yuuri didn’t know where to start. Everything was gone and they didn’t even have a home.  
“We’ll stay at Chris’. I already called him and he said he’d pick us up as soon as he can”, Victor let Yuuri’s arms satisfied enough with cleaning them. He’d finish it up later.  
“I can’t help but think how lucky we were when we decided to leave Makkachin in Japan”, Yuuri said thinking about their fluffy friend. Victor nodded thoughtfully.  
“Yep, we own the triplets for all that whining”, he smiled at the memory of the girls crying and glinging to Makkachin. Victor had had bad time saying goodbye to her but he knew she would be well taken care of in Hasetsu. And now he was even more grateful for that memory as she is safe.  
“That reminds me, what happened before explosion?” Victor wanted to know so badly. He noticed how Yuuri tensed so he assumed that it wasn’t so simple.  
Yuuri explained the whole situation as Victor listened carefully. His eyes widened at the mention of the note on the box.  
“It wasn’t a mistake since your name was on it”, Victor said running hand across his face. Yuuri nodded looking at the ground.  
“Exactly and that’s making me edgy right now. What if something like this happens again? And what if we’re not as lucky as today? If… if you get hurt? I could never forgive myself if something happened to you”, there were tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes as he spoke. Victor didn’t like seeing his husband this desperate so he tried his best to reassure him. The Russian man hugged him again and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.  
“You will not get hurt or neither will I. I promise you that. We will figure this out and I’ll do anything to keep you safe”, he said as Yuuri’s body was shaking from crying. In Victor’s world Yuuri was his everything and if he lost him he’d lost everything.  
“Anything”, he added slowly knowing how much he meant by it.


	5. Other thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri are at Chris' and try to forget about what happened for a second. They actually have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay dears, I love this light feeling during the chapter and that it's kind of crazy without making any sense :'D Next chapters will be more important for the plot but it's nice to take some time to stop and smell the roses. Hope you'll like it! <3

Chris had been quiet when he had picked them up. He obviously had been shocked by his best friends’ situation and didn’t come up with anything fun to say.

“Make yourselves comfortable”, he just told them before excusing himself and left.  

“What’s going on with him? He’s been weird since last evening”, Yuuri was actually concerned for his friend. Victor shrugged not wanting to tell about their bet that might have had something to do with it.

“Maybe he’s just worried about us and realized that everything is not worth joking”, he suggested.

“But that’s how he is. He makes everything into a joke because that’s his coping mechanism. And he hasn’t even flirted with me”, he added seriously. Crap, he really noticed. Victor felt a sting in his chest and thought that it hadn’t been a good idea after all to make Chris back up. Of course, he knew that he didn’t have a chance with Yuuri. Not that he really tried.

“I’m sorry”, Victor suddenly said.

“What for?” Yuuri was confused by his words.

“It’s my fault Chris is like that”, he explained and Yuuri sighed starting to massage his temples.

“What did you do?”

“We had a bet that he couldn’t keep himself from flirting with you for forty-eight hours”, now that Victor actually said it, he felt stupid and childish. He prepared himself for Yuuri’s anger but for his surprise and even terror Yuuri bursted out laughing. He threw himself on the couch laughing at Victor’s face.

“You thought I’d be mad, didn’t you?” the Japanese man smiled smugly.

“Umm, yes?” Victor was uncertain if his husband had hit his head or something. Now though he just smiled gently.

“Love, I’m used to your childish plays. Chris and you are best friends and you should be a little reckless, especially together. And I’m only happy that Chris is okay. I mean as far as we know”, he told and now Victor felt ashamed how grownup Yuuri was while he wasn’t.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he dropped next to Yuuri who snuggled to his side.

“Well, at least you’re pretty”, Yuuri joked turning his head in hopes for a kiss. Victor shook his head amused but met his lips in a lingering kiss.

Both men knew that they had so much to do during next days. They had to talk with police, buy new clothes and other stuff and find a new place to live. Those worries hovered above them but they were too exhausted to think about them right now.

Victor pulled Yuuri into his lap for more intense contact. He couldn’t help thinking about the feeling when he had thought that he had lost Yuuri. His Yuuri. The one who brought out his best and gave his life a meaning. Before him the Russian skater’s life had been dedicated to skating but it had been a lonely life. He had had friends but it hadn’t filled a hole inside him. Lovers who had made their way to his bed had been just empty moments.

Yuuri was different, oh so much different. His love and life had shown Victor a world that he had never known even existed. He was someone who grounded him and made him want to keep going. The hole inside him disappeared when Yuuri had walked into his life.

Victor remembered the moment he had wanted to show the whole world who Yuuri belonged to so he had kissed him in front of thousands of people and tv cameras. The other man had been shocked when they came crashing down on the ice together.

 _“This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you’ve surprised me”,_ he had said looking down into those beautiful brown eyes. After the Grand Prix final, they had moved to Russia where their relationship had become official and only three months later Victor had dropped the question. He hadn’t wanted to wait any longer because he just knew there wouldn’t be anyone else for him. Yuuri was all he wanted, all he needed.

“You’re thinking too loud", Yuuri murmured against his lips. It was a question so Victor pulled away to look Yuuri’s face. The Japanese man tilted his head worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked when the other didn’t say anything. Victor cupped his face between his hands gently fearing that Yuuri would shatter if he held to tightly. His thumb caressed Yuuri’s cheekbone lightly.

“Losing you would kill me”, his voice was barely a whisper. Yuuri blinked not knowing what to say so Victor took his chance to continue.

“I love you so much and if you weren’t already my husband I’d propose you. You’re so beautiful, kind, funny and you have the purest heart. Your smile lights up my soul and your tears quenches it. Over and over again you take my breath away”, all this time Victor kept his eyes locked with Yuuri’s whose mouth had opened. It took few minutes for him to recover from his shock until he answered tears in his eyes.

“I love you too Vitya. You make me feel alive and important while my mind tries to push me down. But your love fixes me when I feel bad or broken. You catch me when I’m falling. You pick up the pieces and build me up every time I shatter. You’re my rock and I love you so much it hurts”, Victor couldn’t help his own tears falling. He rested his forehead against Yuuri’s closing his eyes. He felt Yuuri’s hands on his own which still were on the Japanese man’s cheeks.

“As long as we have each other everything will be okay”, he said meaning all they had lost not many hours ago.

“I know”, Yuuri answered trusting Victor one hundred percent.

“That’s good. Now we should get that something to eat since we haven’t had anything”, Victor stated and Yuuri agreed with growling stomach. He hadn’t even realized how hungry he was although he had run such a long distance.

“Should we wait for Chris or empty his fridge?” Yuuri wondered looking towards the kitchen.

“I don’t think he’d mind if we cooked something”, with those words the two men raised from the couch to prepare dinner.

 

They were still eating when Chris returned with big shopping bags in hand. He spotted the two men sitting at the table smiling brightly.

“Oh, good you’ve eaten!” he exclaimed happily. He was obviously going to say something else but suddenly he glanced at Victor and snapped his mouth closed quickly. Yuuri noticed their exchange and shook his head.

“You can say what you were going to Chris. I know about your bet and I just made it void” he said looking between his husband and friend. Victor’s cheeks were red from embarrassment but Chris the other hand seemed like Christmas had come sooner.

“Don’t worry Victor your Yuuri is too innocent for me. I just like to tease him”, he smirked. Yuuri raised an eyebrow in challenge. He stood up not breaking their eye-contact and walked in front of the Swiss.

“So, you think I’m too innocent?” he asked running his index finger on Chris’ muscular chest. He was satisfied with the reaction when Chris swallowed hard and looked at him not believing his eyes. Yuuri took off his glasses and put them into his pocket.

“I guess you’ve forgotten who I pole-danced with”, he winked putting hand on the other’s bicep. A low growl could be heard from the table where Victor sat looking at them furiously. Yuuri ignored him for a second to pat Chris’ face and then he moved with long strikes to sit in Victor’s lap.

“But still I chose this one”, Yuuri continued and kissed Victor hard on the mouth. The Russian man was happy to return it but not so happy when Yuuri pulled away. However, he kept kissing Yuuri’s neck not caring that Chris was watching.

“By the way, where were you?” Yuuri asked Chris pretending he didn’t notice his husband’s neediness. That seemed to wake Chris from his trance and he remembered the bags he had been carrying.

“I did some shopping. Since you don’t have anything else to wear and I’m not eager to borrow my clothes I decided to get some new ones”, he explained and raised the bags up. Victor stilled and looked up at their friend with wide eyes.

“You bought us clothes?” he made sure he had heard right. Yuuri too looked stunned.

“Yes, and believe me when I say that these will be the best clothes you’ve ever worn”, the Swiss said proudly and walked to the couch emptying the bags.

“Chris, no offense but I believe we can buy our own clothes”, Yuuri said uncertainly and for Victor’s disappointment he walked over the couch. He put back on his glasses looking through the clothes.

“What’s this?” he asked showing leather pants obviously too short for Victor.

“Glad you asked! You have never brought out you best which happens to be that firm ass of yours”, Chris explained grinning wildly. Yuuri tried not to blush just after being such a tease.

“I don’t disagree with him”, Victor’s voice came behind Yuuri who turned his head to see that the Russian had joined them. Victor knew he shouldn’t try to make Chris back off now so he decided to let him be himself and settled for enjoying the fact that Yuuri was only his.

“Thanks guys I think I should buy a leatherjacket too”, Yuuri said mockingly and tossed the pants towards Chris whose eyes glowed at his words.

“You’d do that?” he looked like he could pop from excitement.

“No”, Yuuri simply said and Chris’ face dropped. Victor smirked behind his husband.

“When you put those pants on and look like a Greek god don’t say I didn’t told you so”, with that Chris swept away to his bedroom leaving the other two going through their new accessories. 

“This is going to be fun”, Victor stated amused.

“At least Chris is okay”, Yuuri pointed out and looked at his bedroom’s door with a warm smile. _Thank you,_ he thought to himself.


	6. Houses and teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor deal with practicalities and find a new home. Things also get heaten up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippee another chapter! I couldn't stop myself from writing this crazy chapter and it took for me a long time. Guess I'll just let you judge me :'D<3

Next day the couple had headed to the police station where Yuuri had been taken to interrogation. Victor had kissed him for support before the other man had disappeared into the room with a female officer.

In the room Yuuri was told to sit down and the officer sat across him. She put the recorder on and started questioning him.

“Mr. Nikiforov, can you describe the course of events?” she asked. Yuuri took a deep breath twitching his hands.

“I heard a knock on the door so I went to open it and saw a package at my feet. There was my name on it so I took it in. It took a while for me to open it since it was so well sealed but when I did the first thing I saw was a display which was counting down. That’s when I ran”, he explained trying to be as specific as possible.

“Has anyone ever threatened you before?”

“Not like this?”

“What do you mean not like that?”

“I mean I’m a famous figure skater so I’m used to negative feedback so to speak but never has anyone threatened my life”, Yuuri said sadly.

“Do you know anyone who would have a motive?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Was the handwriting in any way recognizable?”

“No, it was written with a black marker and very regular letters.”

“You live with your husband Victor Nikiforov, correct?”

“Yes, correct.”

“Do you have any believes that the attacker would take him as a target too?” her words were his worst fear. To be honest, he hadn’t thought about it much because he simply hadn’t wanted to, but he couldn’t deny the possibility of it.

“I honestly don’t know but I deeply hope that wasn’t the case”, Yuuri just stated. She nodded writing on her notebook.

“Thank you Mr. Nikiforov, I think that’s all”, she finally said and stopped the recorder.

She was about to raise when Yuuri spoke up.

“What happens next?” he asked. The officer looked at him and sighed.

“It’s very hard to say anything yet, Mr. Nikiforov. Since you have so little information your statement doesn’t help much. We will investigate the scene and tell you everything we find”, she told him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you more”, Yuuri apologized.

“It’s not your fault. Obviously, the offender was clever because they didn’t leave anything recognizable after them. The only thing we can do is to wait. And if anything, weird happens anything at all just give me a call”, she said and handed him her business card. Yuuri nodded and got up.

“Thank you”, he said leaving the room.

 

Victor was waiting in the hall and as he saw Yuuri he raised and wrapped his arm around the Japanese man’s waist.

“How did it go?” he asked immediately.

“She said they can’t do anything unless they find something from the house”, Yuuri said shrugging and rested his head in Victor’s shoulder.

“Doesn’t surprise me”, Victor’s voice was a little bitter and Yuuri noticed it.

“They’re doing everything they can but there’s not much to do”, he tried to defend them. Victor mumbled under his breath but didn’t say anything else so they left the station.

 

Yuuri wanted to have a coffee but he felt stupid for asking Victor to pay since his wallet had been left in the fire. He had informed his bank to get new credit cards but he was told that it’d take a couple of weeks. Victor didn’t seem to mind at all but still Yuuri insisted on paying back everything he asked during the wait.

“You know I don’t lack of money”, Victor had tried to say but Yuuri was one hell of a stubborn ass so he had given up quickly.

The next thing they had to do was to find a new home. Chris had assumed that they could stay as long as they liked but they didn’t want to disturb him any longer than necessary.

“Should we go see apartments today?” Victor suggested when Yuuri had gotten his coffee.

“Yes, please. Don’t get me wrong I’m grateful for Chris but it’s nice to have own space”, he said and Victor nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, if we stay there, at some point I will lose control and take you on his couch”, Victor sighed and Yuuri was blushing at the idea.

“You are unbelievable”, he said smacking the Russian’s arm who just laughed.

“And still you married me.”

“Every night before I fall asleep I ask myself why”, Yuuri answered sticking his tongue out.

“Because I’m wonderful, funny and not to mention sexy”, Victor flashed his camera-smile.

“You forgot the arrogant”, Yuuri said rolling his eyes.

Rest of their walk was quiet as Victor was on his phone trying to find houses for sale. Yuuri was deep in thought sipping his coffee. Silence between them was never awkward but relaxing and both men knew when the other needed space. They understood each other perfectly and had learned to read what the other wanted. Especially Victor had learned to know Yuuri and his needs by his body language and behavior. It was handy.

By the time they arrived at Chris’ he had found three suitable options. Yuuri looked them over and was satisfied so they called the first seller. It went rather smoothly and the meeting was in an hour.

They ate quickly leftovers from yesterday and headed out. The house was far enough for them to decide to call a taxi which arrived in no time.

The couple stepped into the car and gave the driver the address.

“I hope it will suit us because I don’t have the energy to search for eternity”, Yuuri confessed.

“Don’t worry we don’t need much and judging by the pictures this one was quite nice”, Victor said thoughtfully. Suddenly he chuckled and Yuuri looked at him in question.

“You remember the last time we were looking for a house?” Victor asked and Yuuri nodded.

“Of course, I do. So?” he still didn’t understand.

“You hated our house before you saw the bathtub. I really hope that this has one too if you really don’t want to look for so long”, he explained.

“I didn’t hate it! It just wasn’t the best one”, Yuuri protested though smile playing on his lips.

“Whatever you say but I still think that the bathtub was the answer. You spoiled brat”, Victor answered smirking.

“Uh-huh. You can’t deny that you liked it too.”

“Of course, I did. Especially when we shared it”, he winked. Yuuri sighed but then an idea crossed his mind. He leaned closer to Victor until his breath tickled his ear.

“You know what, we’re going to take this house no matter how it’s like and then we move there and fuck for a day non-stop”, Yuuri whispered so the driver didn’t hear them. Victor’s eyes went wide and he could feel himself becoming aroused.

“Damn it Yuuri”, he groaned huskily. His husband could change from the most innocent and obvious person to a flirty and dirty teaser within seconds. Yuuri looked at him under his lashes knowing what it was doing to his husband. He put his hand on Victor’s thigh and it traveled slowly upper. Victor tried not to jump at Yuuri since they were in the backseat of a taxi. He was going to take his vengeance later. Now he tried to ignore the other’s hand best he could.

For Victor’s relief and in some way disappointment the taxi pulled at the sidewalk and Yuuri took his hands of straightening. He got out like nothing had happened. Victor paid their driver and followed Yuuri who was walking towards the door of the house. It was very cute and normal house which Victor liked a lot.

“Okay, the outside is good”, Yuuri said when Victor approached him.

“I agree”, the other man said still a little bit hazed by the drive there. Yuuri knocked on the door. They heard stumbling from the inside and then the locked clicked and behind the door opened reveling a woman in her thirties. She was wearing a formal looking suit and her long brown hair was in a ponytail. She smiled at them happily.

“You must be Mr. Nikiforov! I’m Sarah Signer. But call me Sarah”, she offered her hand which Victor and Yuuri both shook.

“And call me Victor. This is my husband Yuuri”, he gestured towards him. Sarah turned her green eyes to look at him.

“Nice to meet you too”, she said her smile warm which Yuuri returned.

“You too. So, shall we take a look at the house?” he asked.

“Of course! Come on in please”, she was obviously a bubbly person and Yuuri liked her.

The hall was rather big considering how small the house itself was. It led to the living room which was connected to the kitchen. The rooms were separated by a small step so the kitchen was a little bit above.

“As you can see here is the main area”, Sarah told them as she walked through the living room the two men behind him. She went to the door that was in the back of the living room.

“And here is the bedroom”, she opened the door and they went inside. The room was big and in the middle of it was a kingside bed.

“The bedroom has its own bathroom that contains a bathtub”, she explained and Victor smiled.

“Sounds perfect”, he said glancing at Yuuri who was looking around the room in awe. There was a big glass door that led to a small terrace.

“Oh, and if you don’t mind I’d like to leave the bed here since it doesn’t fit in my new apartment. I mean if that’s a problem I’ll get rid of it of course”, she added not to upset her potential buyers.

“We’d love to keep it and we’ll take the house. Right, love?”, Yuuri answered before Victor had time to react.

“Y-yeah this is all we need”, the Russian man said happy that Yuuri also liked the house.

“Really? That’s great! Thank you so much I’ve wanted to sell this for so long but people can’t see good things that are right in front of them”, she explained looking excited as a child.

“I couldn’t agree more. And thank you for the bed because our last house burned so all of our furniture is gone”, Victor told her noticing how Yuuri tensed. Sarah’s expression was shocked at first until it changed sad.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Would you like to have my couches and tv too?” she asked.

“We can’t take your stuff”, Victor started but Sarah waved him of.

“Nonsense I have new furniture anyway so these would end up in landfill”, she assured them.

“Thank you”, it was Yuuri’s turn to speak and his voice was filled with emotion.

“Not a problem. Shall we sign the papers?” they nodded.

Suddenly her phone rang in her pocket. She looked at it to see who the caller was.

“I’m sorry this is very important”, she apologized and excused herself in another room.

“You okay?” Victor asked as she was gone.

“I’m just happy we found a house this quickly”, Yuuri said looking at his husband. Sarah peaked behind the door as he spoke.

“I shouldn’t ask you this but can you wait for half an hour? My friend asked me to pick up his child from school because his car broke down”, she looked ready to cry if they left. The couple looked at each other and then nodded.

“Thank you so much! I promise this won’t take long. Make yourself home since this is what it’s going to be to you”, she promised and left after bowing her head.

When they heard door closing and car starting, Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind. He then kissed the Japanese man’s neck massaging his chest. Yuuri moaned unintentionally.

“Victor”, he stated firmly.

“Don’t you remember what you said back in the car about what we’re going to do when we get the house?” he asked teasingly and bit Yuuri’s ear.

“I remember saying when we _move_ in. The house isn’t even ours yet”, Yuuri corrected him.

“Close enough for me”, Victor groaned as he spun Yuuri around kissing him passionately. His hands went under Yuuri’s shirt and he pushed the younger man against the wall gently. They kissed for a while until Yuuri pulled as far as he could with the wall behind him.

“Victor, what if she comes back?” Yuuri asked but Victor just continued to kiss his neck.

“She gave us half an hour”, the Russian murmured against his skin.

“And besides you were the one to tease me to death in a taxi”, he continued.

“It was just- oh my God!” Yuuri couldn’t finish his sentence as Victor pushed his hand into his pants grabbing his hard member. Victor smirked and started pumping his hand up and down. Yuuri’s head fell against the wall and he tried to keep himself as quiet as he could.

“You shouldn’t have teased me. But I’ll get my sweet revenge”, Victor sucked marks on his lover’s neck who moaned louder. It didn’t take long for Yuuri to start tear apart. It took all his willpower not to come just yet so he decided to help Victor as well by mirroring the action the Russian was doing to him. Victor gasped at the contact and kissed Yuuri on his lips again gratefully.

The room filled with their moans and they almost forgot where they were.

“If this was already ours I’d throw you on that bed and start that marathon you were talking about”, Victor’s words brought Yuuri over the edge and he came into his heart thighs trembling and struggling to stay standing. Only a few strokes later Victor also found his relief.

“You… really are… unbelievable”, Yuuri said between his panting. Victor just kissed him slowly.

“Don’t test me”, his voice was serious but still playful. Yuuri swore that he’d never tease Victor ever again if they were near other people.


	7. How dare you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor can't keep his mouth shut and neither can Chris. Yuuri may discover something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouky douky, here we go again! Still taking things easy but nothing lasts forever so we'll see what happens :)  
> Thank you for reading this story even though it's my first one and I may not always know what I'm doing but I appreciate you all <3

By the time Sarah got back the two men had cleaned themselves as well as they could, using only the sink in the bathroom. She looked flustered like she had been running which she probably had.

“Sorry again that I made you wait”, she apologized again but Victor just waved it off.

“It’s fine. Friends have to be helped when they need it”, he said smiling. Sarah sighed from relief.

“Thanks. Now, if we could sign the papers?” she suggested and the couple was willing to agree.

 

They had agreed to move after three days so Sarah could get the rest of her belongings to her new apartment. Chris had been happy for them and partly for himself since he was about to get his apartment all by himself again. Not that he really minded having them of course.

Now, the said man was peeking over Yuuri’s shoulder to see what the Japanese man was doing. Yuuri scrolled through his Instagram but there wasn’t anything too interesting. One of the pictures caught Chris’ attention though. A woman wearing a red dress which revealed a little bit too much. Yuuri liked the picture.

“Who’s that?” Chris asked curiously. He didn’t see how Yuuri blushed slightly.

“She’s Chikoko”, he answered neutrally and the other frowned.

“Do you know her well?” Chris pressed.

“She’s my ex”, if Chris was expecting something, it wasn’t that. He chuckled snatching the phone from Yuuri’s hand who yelped in surprise.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Just checking her page”, Chris murmured focusing on the device in his hand. Yuuri sighed knowing that it was no use in trying to get his phone back before the Swiss was done with it.

“Damn Yuuri, I thought you were the king of gays” Chris whistled. The page was full of selfies that showed off Chikoko’s round breasts and beautiful face with too much make-up. Chris noted that her smile was quite cold but flirtatious.

“We were together in High School and back then I didn’t know about my sexuality. Actually, I left her when I had realized for the first time that I had a crush on a boy”, Yuuri explained smiling sadly.

“What about her? How did she react?” at that point Chris returned his phone which Yuuri put into his pocket. Then he looked at the other man still that smile on his face.

“Chikoko was a good friend to me before our relationship so she was very understanding. But, unfortunately, after we graduated we didn’t keep in touch until she found my Instagram. I can see how much she’s changed. I remember her as a quiet and nice person who didn’t like to be the center of attention. Now it seems to be the opposite”, Yuuri told him thinking of the girl.

They indeed had been good friends and their relationship had built romantic by accident. He couldn’t say that he didn’t like her but Yuuri hadn’t been able to bring himself to love her. At first, he had been angry with himself but as he had realized it was because of his homosexuality he had been kind of relieved. As weird as it might sound.

“Did you two ever go all the way?” Yuuri looked horrified at Chris’ words and threw a pillow at his friend.

“You can’t be serious!” he exclaimed. Chris only laughed holding his stomach.

“I’m just curious since you and Victor can’t keep your hands off of each other. That maybe it’s just your nature to do it no matter where and when”, Chris winked at him and Yuuri realized what Chris was talking about. His eyes widened in horror.

“He told you!” Yuuri hid his face into his hands blushing angrily.

“Of course, he did. We’re best friends after all”, Chris tried to make it sound like Victor had told him about a date, not sex session.

“That’s it. Victor, you bastard!” Yuuri bolted up heading to the bathroom where his husband was taking a shower. He slammed the door open startling the Russian man who had to use the wall for support not to slip.

“Oi, Yuuri did you change your mind about having a shower…”, his sentence died when he saw the look on Yuuri’s face. He was deeply red and his eyes were on fire.

“I can’t believe you told him! First, you’re betting of me and then you tell about the most intimate things”, he was shaking from embarrassment. Yuuri wasn’t exactly angry but he didn’t feel comfortable with Chris knowing about their sex life. Victor laughed nervously rubbing back of his neck.

“Chris!” he shouted and the Swiss appeared behind Yuuri looking innocent. Victor looked at him with a betrayed expression.

“So, you couldn’t keep your mouth shut”, he stated as he shut the water and wrapped a towel around his waist.

“It just came up”, Chris said matter-of-factly.

“My fist is one to come up when you share our secrets”, Victor threatened cracking his knuckles.

“Don’t you dare say anything about sharing secrets, Nikiforov”, it was Yuuri’s turn to speak and Victor looked a little bit hurt by the use of his surname.

“Sorry, but I think I’ll leave you two take care of your problems”, Chris left quickly after that.

Yuuri was still facing Victor with red cheeks. Silence between them continued a few minutes as they just stared at each other.

“Are you angry with me?” Victor finally dared to ask.

“No, I’m not angry”, Yuuri answered and Victor sighed taking steps forward but the Japanese man backed away.

“I’m not angry. I’m disappointed”, it hit Victor more. They had had fights every now and then so he was used to it but disappointing his husband hurt more than his fury. Victor looked at the floor in shame thinking how he always managed to mess everything up.

He was surprised, to say the least, when he felt arms wrapping around his torso. Black hair filled his vision as Yuuri lay his head on the Russian man’s chest. Victor didn’t return the hug as he was afraid if Yuuri even wanted it. He just stood there, arms hanging on his sides awkwardly.

“Nothing could make me love you less but it doesn’t stop me from being sad”, Yuuri murmured and his words really stung.

“I’m sorry Yuuri. I didn’t mean to upset you”, he tried to apologize.

“I know you didn’t. That’s the problem here. I can’t be mad at you because I know you really didn’t mean it but at the same time I want to be angry since you didn’t respect my privacy. We’re different in so many ways”, Yuuri smiled at the last part.

“But that’s how we complete each other”, Victor spoke into Yuuri’s hair and finally returned the embrace.

“Yes, we do but please you have to understand that I still have my anxiety and I value the most private things. I know it’s just Chris but even if it was Phichit I’d feel uncomfortable”, Yuuri confessed.

“I swear I won’t tell anyone anything you’re not comfortable with. I’m so sorry”, Victor tightened his grip. Yuuri let out a chuckle.

“I really tried to be angry but I can’t even do that”, he shook his head. Victor smiled and kissed the other man’s forehead.

“Maybe I’m selfish since I don’t see anything bad about that.”

“Of course, you don’t. We had an argument only a couple of days ago and I it didn’t take…”, Yuuri’s words trailed of when he thought about the fight. Or the reason of it, to be more specific. Why hadn’t he thought about it earlier?

“What?” Victor asked as he noticed the change in his husband. Yuuri raised his head to look at him eyes showing his fear. Victor put hand on his cheek by instinct.

“Don’t you think it’s a little bit odd that right after I get assaulted in a club, somebody blows up our house?” Yuuri looked in Victor’s eyes searching for a rational explanation.

The Russian man frowned. It didn’t sound that far-fetched, when he came to think about it. It wasn’t rare to be harassed by people. _Especially with Yuuri’s looks,_ Victor added in his mind. But harassment and attempted murder in twenty-four hours couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Why didn’t we think about this sooner?” Victor said closing his eyes in frustration. Yuuri pulled away from him to take his phone in hand. He dialed the number that the officer had gave him.

“I’ll call the officer that questioned me”, Yuuri explained as he put the phone on his ear and left the bathroom. Victor watched as his husband walked away with a worried expression on his face.

He couldn’t stand the very idea that there was some crazy psychopath after his Yuuri. The man he adored so dearly. He understood that it was dangerous for the Japanese man to go out alone anymore so he had to make sure from now on that he was safe. He heard how Yuuri explained about their realization to the police. Victor almost forgot that he was wearing nothing but a towel but luckily, he noticed it as a chill ran through his body. He put his clothes on and exited the room.

“Okay, I will. Thank you”, Yuuri hang up settling his phone on the coffee table. He turned to Victor with unreadable face.

“What did she say?” the Russian asked.

“They will try to find the man who harassed me but they don’t expect much. At least they’ll try”, he sighed slumping on the couch. He looked around and realized that Chris was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Chris?”

“He probably thought our fight would take longer and he should stay out of the way”, Victor shrugged and sat on the floor in front of Yuuri. The other man giggled and ran his fingers through his silvery locks. Victor purred contently in response. Yuuri bent Victor’s head back and leaned to kiss his lips.

“I love you”, he whispered kissing him again. Victor smiled.

“I love you too, dorogoy”, he answered and couldn’t help the uneasy feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen soon.


	8. The storm is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri goes skating alone. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I struggled with this chapter but hey at least I finally got it uploaded. ;D Let me know if I should continue, stop this instant or just bury it in the deepest place on earth :'D  
> Enjoyyyy <3

Everything was fine. At least for a week. Yuuri and Victor moved in, bought furniture that they still needed and clothes although they kept the ones Chris had gave them. They had also gotten new skates so they could continue training before Yakov would pop the vein in his temper.

Nothing was heard about the harasser but they had still been on edge. Especially Victor.

The Russian man had been extra careful with watching over his husband in fear that something bad would happen. He was starting to relax as the days went on but he still hadn't let Yuuri go out on his own. Yuuri was a little frustrated with the situation but he hadn't said anything because it wasn't Victor's fault and he was aware of it. Still, the Japanese man tried to tell Victor that he could do shopping alone.

One day Victor saw how much Yuuri needed the space so he gave up and let Yuuri go to the rink by himself.

“Thank you love. I will get back within a couple of hours”, Yuuri said kissing Victor's cheek happily. Victor raised his hand on the spot where the feeling of Yuuri's lips lingered and watched as his husband stepped into the taxi that had pulled onto the pavement. He turned to return back inside as the car disappeared from sight.

Immediately he had an uneasy feeling that everything was about to go wrong but he tried to ignore it telling himself that he was just being paranoid. After all, he had been clued to Yuuri many days and had used to seeing him all the time.

He decided not to over think it all so he texted Chris to come over and distract him. For his disappointment, the Swiss was too busy to come so Victor invited the next person who came to his mind; Yuri.

_Yuri, are you free now? I thought you could come over._

Response arrived in seconds. Victor couldn’t help his chuckle knowing how addicted Yuri was to his phone.

_Whatever, old man. Is the pig home?_

Victor rolled his eyes not really fond of the nickname Yuri had given to his husband. He typed the reply.

 _No,_ Yuuri _isn't here since he went skating._

_Okay, good I won’t have to watch you two cooing all the time. It makes me sick. Anyway, see you in ten._

Victor actually laughed out loud at that. Yuri was just jealous because Otabek had made clear that they wouldn't start a proper relationship until Yuri was eighteen. The Russian teen wasn't too happy about it but Victor found it respectful. He cared for Yuri after all, and knowing how good person Otabek was, he could trust the teen into his hands. Eventually anyway.

 

 

Yuuri took in a great amount of air as he exited the taxi. He felt anxious about being alone but he needed this so he fought through the urge to run home. The rink they used to skate at was small and quiet, in the other words perfect for famous skaters to practice at. For example, now when Yuuri stepped in he didn't see anyone despite the owner of the place, Lisa, sitting behind her desk.

That view reminded him of Yuuko and The Ice Castle which was at the same time sad and cozy. As Lisa heard footsteps she raised her gaze and smiled happily after seeing Yuuri. The Japanese man smiled back and walked to the desk.

“It's nice to see you Yuuri. Are you alone?” she questioned leering behind him.

“Yes, I am. I wanted to clear my mind so Victor stayed at home. Quiet day?” he asked looking around. Lisa giggled.

“Two customers before you”, she told and Yuuri looked at her sympathetically.

“I really hope you manage”, he said.

“Don't worry, I do. My husband’s a doctor and he works so much that I could just stay home. But I don't want to because I'd go crazy for not doing anything", she explained herself. Yuuri couldn't agree more. He got bored easily and being inside four walls would be his hell on earth.

“I know what you mean. Um, I'd like to skate if you don't mind”, he didn't want to be rude and run away from their discussion but he really needed to skate. It always calmed his nerves.

“Of course, I don't mind! Go, go and have fun. Skate your heart out”, she motioned him to go so he did thanking her with a small bow. Japanese manners didn’t just disappear.  

In the locker room, Yuuri put on his skates that still felt a little unfamiliar but he was slowly getting used to the feel of them. He made sure they were tight enough before he stood up and left the room. The rink was a satisfying view when it was empty and the silence that it brought made Yuuri’s worries disappear.

He stepped on the ice and felt excitement run through his body. That feeling was the biggest reward he got from skating. Yuuri didn’t deny that the gold surface of a medal on his chest did feel good but as long as he could enjoy what he was doing, he could cope with any ranking. All that thanks to Victor who thought him that skating during his past time or in competition could be fun and relaxing. At his first Grand Prix Yuuri had been devastated by his lost but now he laughed at the memory. Losing wasn’t the end of the world because you could always learn from it and use it to gain energy to do better next time. That’s exactly what Yuuri had done and this year he worked on those mistakes he had done during his last Grand Prix competition.

At first, he just skated lazy circles and easy jumps not wanting to fully train but only enjoy himself. It was the first time he got to be alone after days. _Not that I mind Victor’s company,_ he thought smiling. But he couldn’t help but be happy to have his own space.

Suddenly Yuuri got an idea and he took out his phone and searched for one song he felt like skating to. Song that helped him become stronger and the one that brought him and Victor together. He put his phone on the side board and pressed play skating quickly in the middle of the ice. Very familiar notes of _Yuri on ice_ aired and they echoed well despite the fact that the song came from his phone speakers.

It had been awhile but still the routine came perfectly from his muscle memory. He had spent so much time with polishing his former free program that it would have been a miracle if he didn’t manage to skate it for the rest of his life.

He was so concentrated on his performance that he didn’t realize someone was watching him. So captivated by flying on ice that he almost missed a small sting on his arm. Bemused, he landed his jump fumbling but gained back his balance stopping in his tracks. Yuuri felt sleepy as his vision was getting blurry. The music was still playing as he looked around frantically.

“What the…”, he couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt an enormous wave of dizziness hit him and he fell on his knees. Gripping his head Yuuri couldn’t help the panic that was raising inside him.

“Do you know how irritated I was when that husband of yours didn’t leave you alone even for a second?” an unfamiliar male voice said. Yuuri tried to look up but his body refused to do anything and he collapsed on the ice. The person who had spoken scooped him up bridal style and then threw over his shoulder. Yuuri was initially screaming but he couldn’t physically do anything so he just hung there helplessly limp.

He was weakly aware that the person threw him into the back of a car and shut the tailgate after him. Darkness overtook Yuuri as he listened to the steady burring of the engine.


	9. No clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yurio find out Yuuri's kidnapping and Yuuri wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I wanted to write about Yurio too and how he is with Victor because their relationship is kind of funny and I love it :D Anywayyy, enjoy yourselves <3

Yurio slammed his fist against the table for the tenth time in less than an hour.

“Calm down Yurio you’ll win the next round I’m sure”, Victor assured the teen as he collected cards from the table.

“You said that about twenty rounds ago”, Yurio murmured with an annoyed expression.

“Well, if you have never played poker before you can’t assume that you’ll win so easily”, Victor said and smiled despite the teen’s mood.

“At least I can kick your ass at skating, old man.”

“If I was you, I’d be more hopeful about poker, though”, Victor grinned and Yurio looked like he could throw a knife into his face.

“You’re annoying, you know that? I don’t understand how the pig tolerates you so well”, Yurio rolled his eyes but seeing Victor’s face he regretted his words a little. Victor looked like he really thought about his question not finding the answer.

“Hey, you know I was joking, right?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah, it’s not about that. I’m just so worried about him when he’s not close to me. But at the same time, I know how irritating it is to have me all the time looking over him like a mother hen”, Victor explained and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“To be honest I don’t blame you”, that got Victor’s attention completely. What could possibly make Yurio say something like that?

“What do you mean?” he asked and Yurio looked away hiding his face behind his golden hair.

“I wanted to move in with Beka for a reason. Living with Yakov is like I was a little kid who couldn’t take care of himself so I wasn’t worth Beka’s time”, his fist tightened as he spoke.

“I was scared at first. Otabek is an adult who has good chances at finding someone else during the time I’m being babysat. I know it’s not like your situation with Yuuri but I know the feeling of thinking someone else all the time and hoping they’re okay. Plus, the urge to go find them and just… Just make sure everything’s fine”, Victor was speechless. Yurio’s words sank deep and he didn’t know he had this side in him. He had known the teen for so long but still he didn’t seize to surprise him.

Yurio blushed when the silence continued expecting Victor to say something. But when he didn’t the blonde sighed.

“You’re not going to say anything, are you?” he almost whispered and that woke Victor up. He shook his head quickly to regain his thoughts.

“Sorry, I just took in your words”, he said truthfully and as Yurio didn’t answer he continued.

“I don’t know Otabek very well since he doesn’t like socializing. But what I’ve seen I can tell that once he finds someone he cares about, he won’t give up on them. I mean, in the GP finals when you performed he was different. He cheered you up and I saw how he looked at you. He seemed like he was ready to jump into the rink when you fell and when you cried. Usually he only stares with dull eyes as people perform. I don’t believe that he would give up on something like that. You made something come alive in him”, Victor had wanted to talk about that matter sooner but he hadn’t found a right moment. Until now.

Yurio’s green eyes looked up at the older man and they were filled with hope.

“Do you think Beka waits for me?” he asked and Victor was surprised he didn’t blush or even seemed to be embarrassed. Yurio wasn’t one for insecurity but on the other hand, he had never been in relationship. Or about to step into one anyway.

“I know so”, he assured and put his hand on the teen’s shoulder who actually smiled.

They both jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. Victor rose to take his phone and saw Lisa’s number. He picked up.

“Hey Lisa, is everything alright?” he immediately asked because it was unusual for her to call.

_“Victor! I’m sorry I didn’t know what to do it’s – I – I’m so sorry!”_ she was crying on the other end which made Victor worried although he had no idea what Lisa was talking about.

“Lisa please calm down! What’s going on?” he tried to cut in between her sobs. He heard her taking deep breaths before answering.

_“This man came to the rink and knocked me out. As I woke up Yuuri was gone”,_ Victor was ready to faint right there. _Yuuri was gone,_ was repeating itself in his head. He should have trusted in that bad feeling he had when Yuuri had left. Now he was gone. Maybe forever. _No, don’t,_ he tried to tell himself but still he couldn’t shut down the voices in his head completely.

_“Victor? Are you still there?”_ he was brought back on earth by Lisa’s worried voice. He gripped his phone too tightly by now.

“I’m coming there”, Victor only said and hang up. Yurio was on his feet as he had saw that something was wrong.

“What happened?” he demanded when Victor went to grab his coat.

“Yuuri’s gone”, was all he could say.

“What do you mean ‘gone’?”

“How the hell should I know?!” Victor snapped at him. Then he called a taxi which was fortunately close already.

“I’m going to the rink”, he informed as he stepped out Yurio behind him.

“I’m going with you”, Yurio was not the one to argue with and it would have been useless so Victor only nodded.

After a couple of minutes, the taxi pulled in front of them. They went in and Victor gave the driver directions. They sat in silence for a while until Yurio couldn’t take it anymore.

“I know you’re on the edge but promise me that you won’t do anything stupid”, he said.

“I don’t take orders from you”, Victor’s voice was cold but the teen knew that he was only worried sick.

“What about from your husband?” Yurio knew it was his strongest weapon. And just like that Victor looked at him with unsure eyes.

“What?”

“He knew I’d be the only one who you would actually listen to because I know you”, Yurio didn’t answer his question which made Victor impatient.

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” the older man tried again. Why would Yurio say something like that?

“After you two had talked about the harasser, Yuuri called me. I know it sounds stupid but he did.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that if something was about to happen to him, I should keep an eye on you and make sure you wouldn’t do anything stupid because of him”, Yurio told him. Victor sighed.

“He always says things like that”, he ran his hand across his face.

“I know. But this time was different. Because this time he wanted help to make his point”, Victor couldn’t believe his ears. His husband and Yurio had had a serious talk about how Victor shouldn’t do anything reckless if Yuuri was in danger. So Yuuri really had believed that he was about to get in trouble and still he had gone alone to the rink. Still he had whined how he wanted to be on his own. What was he thinking?! If he was so sure this would happen, why would he want to be more exposed to the danger?

“I know what you’re thinking. He didn’t want to be afraid”, Yurio pointed out. It made sense, Victor had to admit. Yuuri had always been a fighter and showing his weakness was something he hated the most. Still it wasn’t worth risking his own life since he was risking Victor’s heart as well.

 

Finally, they arrived at the rink and got out from the taxi. Lisa was waiting for them outside and Victor saw that there were police officers inside the building. The Russian man was already questioning her.

“What happened?” he pressed.

“Like I said, I was knocked out and after I woke up Yuuri was gone. His belongings are in the locker room”, she told him looking at the ground.

“Nothing else? What did he look like?” Victor couldn’t believe there was that little information.

“I don’t know, he had a mask. The only thing I can tell is that he was tall as hell. Maybe 6,4 feet”, Lisa tried to think hard. So basically, they had nothing. Victor cursed under his breath. He didn’t blame Lisa at any rate of course but he had hoped she would have known something.

One of the police officers exited the building and walked over to them.

“Did you find anything?” Yurio asked and Victor had almost forgotten that the teen was there as well.

“What’s your relation to the victim?” he asked immediately and Yurio looked like he could punch the man in the face. Victor didn’t have time to deal with a violent teenager as well so he cut in.

“I’m his husband, Victor Nikiforov”, he told the officer who nodded and went through his notes.

“Security cameras weren’t helpful but they showed what kind of car took Mr. Katsuki. The register number was covered but the car itself was a black Audi A4. That’s all we got so far”, he told shaking his head. Basically, the chances to find Yuuri were minimum.

“And that’s it? You are just going to chase every black Audi you see?” Yurio snarled and Victor didn’t have the energy to suppress him.

“In its simplicity, yes. Unless you know someone, who would do this”, he asked. Victor’s thoughts went straight to the harasser again.

“Well, Yuuri was harassed a while ago before our house was being exploded. We had been thinking that he might have something to do with all of this. Though, Yuuri informed about him to the police about a week ago. They haven’t answered after that”, the officer wrote down everything Victor said.

“I’ll check this out, thank you. Anything else come to mind?” when everyone shook their heads he made his leave.

“He’s going to pay”, Victor murmured and his hands curled into tight fists. Despite their former conversation, Yurio also nodded.

 

_With Yuuri_

Dim lighting. Maybe candles. Yuuri didn’t know as he opened his eyes looking at a roof. Judging by a cold feeling on his chest he understood that he was shirtless and his hands were bound to the headboard of _a bed._ Memories kept coming to him and Yuuri tried to cut loose as he realized what was going on. But he already knew it was useless. He decided to try to calm down but his heart was quickening by every second which made it quite difficult. Yuuri looked around the room and saw nothing but empty walls. No pictures, no furniture. Like the place made for keeping prisoners.

“Help!” Yuuri screamed just in case but it only echoed for emptiness. Tears started to pour from his eyes as he thought about how badly he wanted to be in Victor’s arms at that very moment. _Victor. He must be freaking out,_ Yuuri thought horrified. He cursed his own obstinacy because it had led him into this situation.

A voice of a door opening made Yuuri tense up and he slowly directed his gaze to the door. There was a tall man who was carrying a bag. He looked at Yuuri and put a devilish smile on his face.

“Oh, wonderful you’re awake!” he exclaimed and dropped his bag coming closer to the Japanese man.

“Don’t come any closer!” Yuuri said but the man only chuckled.

“You’re not the boss here”, he said and took something from underside the bed. It took a while for Yuuri to realize what it was; a whip. His breathing became irregular as his body was paralyzed with fear.

The man grinned darkly. Then his hand, which was holding the whip, rose up ready to strike.

“Because I am.”


	10. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio doesn't like Victor's attitude and Yuuri faces surprises with his kidnapper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE EXAMINATION WEEK IS OVER!!! I've missed you and finally I can continue writing <3 The ideas kept popping into my head this whole time and now they're written :') I have two fics to work with and they both inspire me so I don't see it as a problem.   
> However, I have to say that this chapter was hard to write but I hope that it will do. I'll work on the next one with more patient.  
> Anyway enjoy! <3

Yuuri screamed when the whip contacted with his back devouring the flesh. His whole back was on fire since he had been struck so many times. He had lost count after seven. He was laying on his stomach with his hands and feet roped.

“Do you like that?” the man groaned and hit again.

“S-screw you”, Yuuri hissed between clenched teeth.

“Well, well your respect is zero”, Yuuri knew he shouldn’t annoy the man but at that moment he didn’t care. He was a prisoner no matter what and he wouldn’t get out of there just by being nice.

“Only for monsters like you”, the Japanese man spat. Bad mistake. Now the man whipped three times in a row with such force that Yuuri almost blacked out from the pain. He didn’t know how bad his back was or how much it could take anymore.

“Just tell me what you want!” Yuuri decided to try. The other only chuckled darkly.

“The only thing I want here is revenge”, he replied.

“What revenge? What did I do?” Yuuri was confused as hell. He had never seen this man before or been in any contact with him.

“Not you directly but your lovely Victor did”, Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of his husband.

“Explain”, he asked but the man shook his head.

“Not this time. Now I think that it’s your time to get some rest”, he said and Yuuri felt sting in his arm which caused him to lose his consciousness immediately.

 

_Victor-_

“You’re not Sherlock Holmes, Victor. You’ve been up for two days. You should rest” Phichit said to Victor who was on his laptop searching for anything useful. He glanced at their Thai friend but didn’t reply.

“He’s right you know. Police is doing everything they…”, Chris was stopped by Victor.

“It isn’t enough!” he yelled so everyone around the table fell silent. Yurio, Phichit and Chris had promised to try helping him but after two days they were growing desperate.

“But it’s more than you can do anyway”, Yurio pointed out and everyone agreed silently.

“If you have nothing else to say apart from how useless I am, then you can leave”, Victor’s voice was pure venom by now. Yurio stood up flames in his eyes and went to grab Victor by his collar. The elder yelped surprised but said nothing as they stared at each other.

“Listen to me you shithead. We’re as worried as you but we also know that we’re no use if we drain ourselves. So get your head out of your old ass and start to think rationally. Pig would kill me if he knew I let you risk your health over him”, Yurio spat out and Victor couldn’t help wondering how his parents had dealt with the teen. Respect for them.

Still, he knew Yurio was right but it didn’t make anything easier. He had tried everything he could think of and found nothing. The feeling of being useless ate him.

“You’re right”, he replied after a moment.

“And don’t try to… wait what?” Yurio had expected him to argue but _to say he was right?_ He quickly gathered his thoughts and let go of Victor’s shirt.

“For once I agree with you”, Yurio simply said and went to the bathroom slamming the door shut. Chris and Phichit stared after him before turning to Victor only to be surprised to see him crying.

“Victor?” Phichit asked carefully not sure how to react. The Russian man wiped his tears away but new kept falling from his eyes.

“I respect Yurio more than you can even imagine”, he told them.

“What does that to do with anything?” it was the only thing that Chris could ask. A small smile played on Victor’s lips.

“He thinks everyone in every situation”, he explained standing up.

“I’m going to take a nap. After that I’ll find my husband”, the two men nodded at Victor’s words so he moved into his bedroom falling on the bed.

Feeling the exhaustion from previous days, Victor closed his eyes and images of Yuuri passed behind his eyelids. Fortunately, they were happy images so he was able to fall asleep quickly.

 

_Yuuri-_

The next thing Yuuri knew was how his back was still hurting like bitch but it was covered with bandages. He frowned. _Why would he treat my wounds after all he’d done to me?_ the thought didn’t make sense to him.

Other thing he noticed was that his hands and feet were free. He could sit up (though with effort due to his back) and stand up. When his feet touched the floor Yuuri hissed in pain but was relieved to be able to move his body.

The Japanese man spotted a door and walked over it. He was ready to face the fact that it was locked but when he turned the knob it opened easily. _What the hell?_ Yuuri thought to himself. He had an uneasy feeling that it was a trap or something but still he decided to exist the room.

Yuuri had to blink his eyes a couple of times when he realized that he was standing in a regular living room. There were paintings on the walls, grey couch in the middle and across it stood TV which was on and Yuuri recognized the reporter who was reading the news.

“Oh, good morning”, Yuuri jumped two meters in the air when he heard that voice. He spun around and saw the man standing there with two steaming mugs in his hands.

That’s when Yuuri finally saw his face. The man had brown eyes, thick eyebrows and brown hair. _He looks so… ordinary,_ Yuuri wondered looking at the man.

“Tea?” he asked and Yuuri stared at him suspiciously. The man rolled his eyes.

“It’s just tea. If I wanted to poison you I’d do it without your permission”, he explained and took a few steps closer so he Yuuri could grab the mug. The Japanese man obeyed with slight hesitation but smelling the sweet scent, he relaxed a little. But only a little.

“You can sit down”, the man motioned towards the couch and yet again Yuuri did as he was told. When he was seated the other disappeared into the kitchen but returned shortly with a plate of biscuits. He placed them on the table in front of Yuuri and then sat down himself in an armchair next to the couch.

Yuuri followed all his movements like a hawk while being confused by his sudden kindness. The man asked him to eat so they could talk after that. Yuuri’s stomach grumbled and he decided that it was worth the risk. He took a biscuit and ate it hungrily. Then he started another one and let his gaze wander around the room stopping to see pictures of a young woman with long brown hair. Her eyes shone in the picture and she was smiling wildly. Yuuri had to admit that she was pretty.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” the man’s voice pulled Yuuri from his thoughts but he nodded nonetheless.

“Her name is Anastasia and she’s my older sister”, he continued and Yuuri had to look at him again. His eyes were fixed on the picture but when he felt Yuuri staring he turned to look at him instead. Actually, it was a hard stare.

“You wanted to know what your husband did, right?” he said and Yuuri swallowed nervously.

“Yes, please. I want to know what’s happening and why you’re suddenly like this”, Yuuri answered quietly. The other man sighed.

“I’ll tell you something and after that you can decide either you want to report me to the police or not”, his words made Yuuri even more confused but he remained silent. _Why wouldn’t I tell the police if I had a chance?_ he wondered almost amused. This guy was so spaced out. At first, he was whipping life out of Yuuri and then they were having tea together.

“Do we have a deal?” the man stretched out his hand for Yuuri to shake. The Japanese man blinked at it like it was something supernatural but eventually grabbed it. He was ready to hear what was going on.

“I’ll start from the beginning”, he took a sip from his tea putting it on the table and then crossed his hands.

“Anastasia really is my older sister. She also died one year ago.”


	11. Found and broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk continues but Yuuri is free. But at what price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, howdy, hi! I rewrote this maybe a million times but finally I was merciful and decided to call it a day. Sorry for making you wait but I also work on my other fics so it's hard to keep it together but now it's here!  
> Enjoy <3

_”Anastasia really is my older sister. She also died one year ago.”_

He let those words echo in the room but Yuuri stayed quiet. He didn’t know how to answer anyway so he waited for him to continue.

“There was always this certain problem about her. She was easy to lure into anything and she didn’t know her limits. But still I loved her with all my heart. Especially after our parents died she was the only one left for me and other way round”, Yuuri didn’t dare to stop him although he thought that the man wasn’t telling the most relevant things.

“About three years ago I noticed some changes in her behavior. She was more tired, angry and broke her promises repeatedly. I took few months do figure out that she was using drugs”, the man sounded angry and Yuuri assumed that the worst part was coming.

“She had just started a new relationship before starting to use. Eventually she admitted that her boyfriend dragged her down to that life but she was so in love that she refused to stop. When her boyfriend broke up with her she was so deep that she had given up”, his fist clenched on his knee as he spoke. Yuuri actually felt bad for him because no one deserved to lose their loved ones. He couldn’t even imagine his sorrow if something was about to happen to Mari.

“She was losing it and I couldn’t do anything to help her. The last drop was when the said ex-boyfriend came to talk to her. I can say it didn’t go well. Only a week after that she killed herself”, Yuuri’s eyes widened marginally and he covered his mouth with his hand the action causing pain to his back but he ignored it.

“I’m sorry”, his voice was above a whisper but the man heard him because he chuckled darkly.

“Anyway, there is a reason I told you this. Can you guess who Anastasia’s ex was?” he asked and Yuuri felt once again very confused. How could he know? And what did that have anything to do with him and Victor? Yuuri’s eyes widened all of a sudden. _Wait a minute… No, it can’t be,_ Yuuri thought as the pieces clicked together. No, he didn’t want to be right. Victor would never… As the man scoffed Yuuri looked back at him with wet eyes. Seeing that, the man nodded knowingly.

“He’s not so perfect after all, is he?” he said but Yuuri didn’t listen to him. He couldn’t believe that someone who he loved had done something that bad. Drugs were bad enough but if Victor had also something to do with someone’s death.

“Wh-what did he say to her? I mean week before what happened”, Yuuri asked unable to say his husband’s name. That made something change in the man’s expression but it lasted less than a second.

“She never fully explained but I know it was something bad”, he only said which angered Yuuri.

“You don’t even know!” the Japanese man didn’t mean to raise his voice.

“Look me straight into eyes and say that you believe it's just a coincidence that right after that man visited my sister she killed herself”, the man was still calm and Yuuri froze. He wanted to do what he had been told to but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. This situation was absurd in either way you looked at it.

“I thought so”, was the only thing the other one said. Then he got up and went to grab his keys.

“I’ll take to the hospital”, Yuuri looked at him confused. The man sighed.

“Like I said: You can choose if you want to turn me to the police or not. Now you know everything and I trust that your moral tells you what to do”, he explained and Yuuri rose as well not saying a word. His back wasn’t the only one hurting anymore and that pain was far worse than his physical pain.

“You coming?” the man asked from the door and Yuuri nodded following him outside. The man was heading for stairs but decided to take a lift since Yuuri’s walking was so painstaking.

“Why did you do this to me?” Yuuri asked motioning towards his back. The man shrugged.

“Victor suffers the most through you so that was my reason at first. But when you blacked out I realized that the most painful thing for Victor would be his husband knowing what he had done”, the man’s words stung but still Yuuri knew deep inside that he was right. If everything was true he couldn’t look at Victor in the same way as before. But on the other hand, the Japanese man wasn’t sure if he should trust the other.

“I know it can’t be guaranteed that I speak the truth but considering what’s on the steak there wouldn’t be a reason for me to lie”, he said and Yuuri had to agree. The man had had possibilities to torture and even kill him but instead they were walking towards the car that would be taking him to the hospital.

The ride was quiet since everything had been said but when they reached the hospital Yuuri turned to face the other man who raised his eyebrow.

“I’m sorry for your sister. I really am”, he said truthfully which earned a shocked expression. The man quickly collected himself though and now his face was as serious as before.

“Thanks”, he only replied and nodding Yuuri got out of the vehicle. He was about to start walking but hearing his name he turned back.

“Talk to him”, with that he started the car driving away from Yuuri’s sight. The Japanese man stood there a minute before going in. He needed to make a phone call immediately.

 

_Victor_

Victor was in his bed scrolling down different sites of private detectives when his phone rang.

“Nikiforov”, he answered tiredly. At first, he had gotten excited about every unknown number but now he had given up on that so he just answered them not expecting much.

“Hi Victor”, the voice said on the other end and Victor jumped out of his bed stumbling over.

“Yuuri?! Love are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Please speak to me”, he couldn’t stop screaming or the tears that spilled just hearing those two words from his husband.

“I’m at the hospital”, Yuuri replied and Victor could help but notice how scared he sounded.

“Which one? I’m coming”, he was already out of his bedroom putting on his shoes and as soon as he got the address Victor was out running Yuri and Chris in tow throwing questions. He ignored all of them and just ran wanting to see his husband for himself.

When they arrived at the hospital they were panting heavily but Victor threw his hands on the reception desk.

“Yuuri Katsuki?” he asked and the woman looked shocked for a second before looking over her computer.

“Room 167”, with that Victor was moving again. _163, 164, 165…_ he counted and at the right door he almost slammed it open revealing the man he had been looking for what felt like forever. He also heard Yuri’s complaining which faded when he saw inside the room.

Victor was about to step in but then he realized that Yuuri hadn’t even raised his head to look at him. Instead he was twisting the edge of his blanket between his fingers nervously which meant that he was aware of Victor. But why would he be nervous, that Victor didn’t understand. He took a careful step closer his husband calling his name.

“Yuuri?” the Russian man said and only then the other man looked at him. There wasn’t a loving gaze like Victor had hoped but a scared and unsure one. Then Yuuri opened his mouth for a question that Victor wasn’t expecting in a million years.

“What did you say to Anastasia before she died?”


	12. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri have a talk about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, I'm finally back and I'm soooo sorry about a long pause. I was struggling with this chapter and this is kind of a quick talk and the action will follow later.  
> I PROMISE to update rather sooner than later this time!   
> Love you all <333333

Victor didn’t know how to react when he heard his husband’s words. _What did you say to Anastasia before she died?_ That sentence echoed in his head and he couldn’t understand what was going on. How did he know about her? And how did this have anything to do with anything?

The Russian man approached Yuuri’s bed slowly, almost scared. The other man stared at him intensively as Victor moved. He looked patient but also sad but otherwise calm although he had been just gotten away from a kidnapper.

“Why do you ask?” Yuuri certainly knew something so Victor didn’t see point in lying.

“Just answer the question!” the Japanese man gripped the sheets trying not to lose it but realized quickly his mistake.

“Please”, he added quietly and raised his eyes to look at Victor who sighed. His past was something he wouldn’t have wanted to discuss, especially not at a time like this.

“How do you even know about her?”

“I’ll tell you as soon as you tell me everything. Did you drive her to kill herself?” Victor was devastated that Yuuri could think something like that.

“I’d never do such thing”, he said.

“Then what happened? Did you use drugs?” Victor sat into the chair next to the bed and glanced at Yuri and Chris who seemed to understand that this wasn’t their time to be there. Chris nodded and dragged Yuri with him away from the pair.

When they were gone the Russian man settled his eyes back on his husband who was ready to hear what Victor had to say. He exhaled loudly before starting his side of the story.

“Anastasia was my girlfriend for a while but I noticed something weird in her behavior after some time. She used drugs and tried to lure me in as well. I declined but stayed with her believing that I could cure her or something. I know now how naïve I was back then. You can’t pull anyone from their addiction just like that. I didn’t see any other option than to break up with her”, Victor glanced at his hands quickly as he recalled the memory of the break up.

“I never used myself, believe me. I wouldn’t have risked my career over that shit”, he continued.

“What about her death?” Yuuri was now impatient to hear that part.

“A year ago, she called me and asked me over. I heard how bad she was so I had no other choice.”

“It pained to see how much worse she had gotten. She was skin and bone with big bags under her eyes. And that was the worst, her eyes looked lifeless”, Victor really seemed upset about that fact and Yuuri had to admit feeling a little sting in his heart.

“Suddenly I got so angry at her and her disrespect towards herself. I told her to get help and how she was being selfish. I told her that she still had people who cared about her including me”, Victor’s fists clenched on his knees while talking.

“And after that?” Yuuri asked but this time he didn’t rush his husband. He simply encouraged him to continue.

“After that she broke down in tears and I just… I just left her there. I left her and the next thing I hear is that she’s dead”, the Russian man didn’t even notice the small tears that rolled on his face until they dropped onto his hands.

Yuuri took a deep breath. That was anything but what Anastasia’s brother had told him. He was still confused by the fact that the man had still let him go because if he appeared to be a liar, Yuuri could press charges.

“Now, could you tell me what happened to you and what this all has to do with it?” Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked at Victor for a second before speaking.

“The person who kidnapped me told that he wanted to revenge on you for doing that to Anastasia. He told me that it was you who dragged her into drugs and that she killed herself because of you”, Yuuri said, words pouring from his mouth. Victor frowned deeply.

“But he let you go?”

“Yes. He said that me hating you would be the worst possible thing for you. At first, he was physical though”, the Japanese man admitted.

“He what?!” Victor yelled jumping on his feet.

“Please, calm down Victor”, Yuuri asked more coldly than he intended to. The other man looked troubled but eventually sat down mumbling something under his breath. In Russian, Yuuri assumed.

“So, do you believe him or me?” Victor asked after a moment of silence.

“I want to believe you but the fact that he let me go just by relying on his story makes it hard. I understand that he’s her brother and he’s angry but not even…” Victor cut him off suddenly.

“Wait a second, did you say brother?”

“Yeah?”

“Anastasia didn’t have a brother. I saw her family pictures and all. I visited her parents few times and never did they talk about a brother”, Yuuri’s eyes widened at that.

“Then who the hell was that man? Are you certain that she was the only child?”

“Positive. Anastasia would have mentioned him. And I, as well, would like to know who that man is”, that really confused Yuuri.

“He must be crazy. Did he really think that I wasn’t going to find out?”

“He _is_ crazy, that’s for sure”, Victor answered snorting.

“But how did he know so much about you and Anastasia?”

“Glad you asked”, they both froze at the voice. Victor stood up in front of his husband and faced the man who was holding a gun towards the couple.


	13. Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guyyyys!! <33 My freaking computer failed me and I had to start this chapter again few days ago and I was angry but I realized that life is too short to be angry so I'm just happy that I got this updated!   
> Hopefully you'll like it and won't kill me <333333333

“Who the hell are you? And why did you lie?” Yuuri gasped behind Victor.

“I may not be her brother but I still knew her well enough to be the one to revenge for her death”, he answered, hate evident in his eyes.

“It was nobody’s fault. She killed herself”, Yuuri tried to reason with his eyes fixed on the gun that was still pointed dangerously at his husband.

“Shut up! She never said anything about killing herself so she had to had gotten the idea from someone. And that someone is right there”, he said motioning towards Victor.

“You don’t even know what happened”, the Russian man growled lowly.

“I don’t have to know because it’s obvious.”

“So, your brutal way to kidnap my husband and torture him is based on your suppositions.”

“You deserved it”, he said matter-of-factly.

“I didn’t do anything!” Victor was getting irritated with this man and his thick-skulled attitude.

“Liar! She was already in bad shape. And then you showed up and crushed her!” the man was almost screaming. Victor looked at him eyes wide with horror. _She was already in bad shape,_ was a sentence that made Victor think.

He had been so mean to Anastasia and told her how she was hurting everyone around her. Maybe, just maybe, the man had a point. If she had been already so depressed and suddenly Victor’s cruel words had crushed her completely.

“I… I didn’t… I didn’t know”, he stumbled with his words and the man snorted.

“Of course you didn’t. Now you will feel the pain of losing someone dear to you”, there was a silence for a second before the man suddenly pointed at Yuuri with his gun and his finger pulled the trigger.

“No!” Victor’s quick reflexes worked immediately as he jumped in between his husband and the bullet.

Sharp pain ran across the Russian man’s body and ears breaking scream from Yuuri made him panic thinking that he had been hit as well.

“You stupid…”, the man was about to say but he went silent followed by a loud thud.

“Chris help him!” Yuuri pleaded crying as he tried to get out of bed but his wounds on his back were too painful to let him do so. Victor was laying on the floor while blood was straining his shirt but he was more concerned for his husband than he was for himself.

“Yuuri… Are you okay?” he groaned trying to get up but Chris’ strong arms held him down.

“Don’t move mon amie. He’s fine”, the man answered calmly casting a glance at Yuuri’s direction whose eyes revealed how worried he was.

Nurses and two guards came rushing in taking in the situation and started acting. Victor was raised on an empty bed and wheeled quickly from the room. Yuuri watched after them worry painfully bubbling in his chest. The guards took the gun that was lying on the floor and then they handcuffed the man who was slowly starting to wake up. As they exited, Yuuri’s eyes were filled with hatred towards that man who had lied to him, tortured him and now shot his husband.

He noticed Chris getting up stained with the Russian man’s blood and he gasped at the sight.

“I can’t lose him”, Yuuri almost whispered before even realizing that the words left his mouth. Chris sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Calm down little one. Victor is a fighter and he knows that you need him. Plus, the bullet hit him in the shoulder so there shouldn’t be anything lethal”, he explained which actually made Yuuri feel a little bit better.

“I feel bad about actually believing that man instead of my own husband. How bad person am I?” Yuuri pulled his knees against his chest wincing at the pain and cried into them.

“I don’t know what happened but I believe that you had a good reason.”

“No, I didn’t! What was I thinking!? This is all my fault God damn it”, Yuuri was shaking from all the emotions that were running through him.

“Stop that self-pitying, pig. It makes me sick”, Yuuri looked up at the blond whose present he had forgotten.

“Hi Yurio”, the Japanese man said wiping his eyes and nose into his sleeve.

“Hello. Now stop crying and let us hear what happened to you”, the Russian boy crossed arms on his chest looking impatient.

Yuuri sighed but nodded nonetheless starting to tell the story that he had told Victor not too long ago. His mind was still wrapped around the images of Victor lying on the floor in his own blood and sounds of the gun going off but he tried to concentrate on speaking instead.

He was surprised that Yurio actually looked a little bit worried but eventually only anger was left which was more familiar emotion on him to be seen.

“I’m going to kill that lying bastard”, the boy said and rolled up his sleeves just to make his point clear.

Yuuri didn’t know if it was the stress or the painkillers or just him being sadistic but he started laughing at Yurio’s comment. He laughed so hard that tears fell from his eyes and he had to hold his stomach as it started to hurt. Both Chris and Yurio looked at him like he had lost his mind but eventually a smile tugged Yurio’s lips also.

“Good to see that you’re not a lost cause after everything that has happened”, he pointed out. Yuuri glanced at him smiling.

“Yeah, this isn’t over yet but hopefully it will be okay. I need him to be okay”, he added looking down.

Chris, who hadn’t said anything for a while, smiled sadly.

“Like I said before; He’s a fighter and there’s no way he’s going to leave you”, he said and Yurio made gagging noises although they knew he wasn’t serious. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the Russian but thanked Chris for his words.

 

A couple of hours later Chris’ words were proven right as the nurse came in telling that Victor’s surgery had gone well and there wasn’t any danger anymore. Yuuri released a deep breath that he had been holding too long now.

“When can I see him?” Yuuri asked eager to see his husband with his own eyes.

“Well, we can bring him to this room if you’re okay with it”, she answered and Yuuri almost laughed.

“More than okay”, the nurse nodded at his words.

“Very well he’ll be brought here shortly.”

“Thank you”, Yuuri said before she excused herself. He looked at Chris who had a smug smirk on his face.

“If you say, ‘I told you so’ I’ll ask someone to remove you from this room and this hospital”, Yuuri couldn’t keep the smile from his face whatsoever. The other man put his hands up not saying a word. He knew that Yuuri was kidding and that he was grateful for his support.

Soon enough the door opened again and Victor was wheeled inside. He looked peaceful but way too pale for Yuuri’s liking.

“He won’t be waking up in few hours or so but don’t worry, it’s because of the medicine we gave him”, the doctor explained and after that he left the room. Yuuri tried to reach him but their beds were too far away. Chris noticed it so he moved Victor’s bed closer so Yuuri could take his husband’s hand. Yuuri mouthed a thank you.

“I guess you two will still have a lot to talk about?” Yurio suddenly spoke looking at Victor with troubled expression.

“Yes, but that can wait. I just want him to recover”, Yuuri glanced at the heart-monitor as he spoke.

“Don’t forget that he wants the same thing for you, little one”, it was Chris.

The three of them stayed silent for a long time wondering what would happen next. They knew that this wasn’t over but still it started to seem better for a change.


End file.
